


The Brig

by WriterlyLady



Category: Road to El Dorado (2000)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:43:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2188764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterlyLady/pseuds/WriterlyLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miguel and Tulio pass some time during their confinement in the brig.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Brig

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this story elsewhere years ago, but this version is revised slightly to fit what I hope to be a bit of a series someday. Not sure if the bigger El Dorado story will ever see the light of day ( it's only four chapters now and has yet to find an inkling of an ending) but I am putting out these little stories to see how they are recieved. Thanks for clicking and I hope you enjoy.

 

 

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters in Road to El Dorado. They belong to Dreamworks. I make no money from writing this.

        “Tuuuu-li-ooooo...” Miguel’s voice stirred him vaguely out of his dream. It was something about being in a big bed, surrounded by gold. But of course it was just a dream, he thought, as his eyes opened and adjusted to the darkness. He could just make out the boards of the ship, the straw and his partner sitting near him.       

       “Tulio?” The other man’s voice broke the thick silence again. It was a tranquil night at sea, the only light shining down from the starry sky. In the deep brig everything above them was quiet and still. 

    “Tulio...” Miguel’s voice was slightly husky.

        Tulio’s interest was peaked enough to stop feigning sleep.

        “Miguel?” He scooted closer, feeling the familiar fabric of his shirt against his hand as he reached out. “What is it?” 

     Miguel’s arm was in front of himself, moving slightly. He chuckled, breath coming in short gasps. “Tuuuullioooo...” He sing-songed.

          Tulio sighed. He was not in the mood for games in the middle of the night. But Miguel’s voice was coquettish and rousing and it strung the raven haired man along like curious kitten. He strained his eyes in the shadows. Miguel’s pants were open and there was a hard column of pale flesh in his hand.

          “Miguel-” Tulio hissed. “If you’re doing what I think you’re doing-”

          Miguel chuckled breathily. “What is it you think I’m doing, darling?”  

         “Stop that! Are you crazy?” 

         “Ah, c’mon Tulio. How long has it been?”

         Tulio sighed. There had not been much of an opportunity since leaving Spain. Forget a flogging, they were a liable to be killed straight away for...his eyes drifted to Miguel’s hand moving languidly up and down his cock. Tulio’s mouth went dry, his pants tightening pleasantly. But he looked away, resigned to keep control.

          Miguel’s senses, enhanced in the darkness, were picking up a change in Tulio’s breathing. Where it had been steady and strong, it was now shallow and slightly labored. He smiled, imagining his friend’s stubborn resolve and paranoid fears dissolving in his growing arousal. Miguel gathered the drizzle of liquid from the tip of his penis and spread it around the head, this caused a light sound of wetness to be heard when he resumed his stroking. 

          Tulio breathed in sharply. He touched himself absently through his pants, oh so reluctant to open them  but tempted to follow his partner into a long held release. He wouldn’t exactly say that being held prisoner in a stinking brig made him horny, but at certain times Miguel’s closeness, even with great risk, was too much to bear. It wasn’t so bad when neither of them drew attention to it, but Miguel had suddenly, in the dead of night, brought it out in full bloom. Tulio had to wonder if he’d been planning this, or if the feeling had just overwhelmed him. 

          “C’mon Tulio....take it out. I know you want to.” To  emphasize his point Miguel shifted his hips to give the other man a better look at his manipulations.

           Tulio hitched a shaky breath. Not sure when his resolve weakened enough to look at him, he was just suddenly aware that he couldn’t take his eyes off Miguel’s hand, pumping steadily over his cock. He didn’t think to touch himself immediately, but was overcome with the desire to reach out and feel Miguel, take him in his mouth. But the time and place were not prudent for that.  Miguel knew it; as he drew Tulio in he shifted away from him again, teasing and tempting him. 

            “I know you’re hard.” Miguel’s voice wavered a bit. “And I know you want to join me..."

            Tulio breathed raggedly. He desperately wanted to join. He looked up through the brig grate, trying to see if anyone was about who could possibly look down and see. He strained his ears over Miguel’s shallow breathing to listen for any signs of life above. All was silent. No one around. Tulio squeezed his burgeoning erection through his pants.

          “That’s it... Take it out darling...” Though his partner couldn’t see, Miguel was licking his lips in anticipation. He wanted to see Tulio’s hand on his long hard cock. He really wanted to take him in his mouth, to lick and suck the other man off. They could certaintly use that special sort of release and comfort that they shared from time to time. Though he knew, as well as Tulio, the risk of such an endeavor. It wasn’t worth death, swift and painful, and the hands of Cotrez’s jeering soldiers.

          “Ohhh, yeah,” Miguel moaned. “Feels so....good, Tulio.” More wet sounds pervaded the space.

           “Okay- all right!” Tulio spoke in sharp, hurried tones. He scrambled with his belt. Miguel smiled hearing the clink of the metal. “Just be quiet, will you!” 

             Tulio wrapped his hand around his cock and exclaimed, “Ah-oh-oh ooh ooh.”

             Miguel giggled huffily. “What’s this about being quiet?” 

              Tulio let out a short chuckle. “Okay, quiet starting now.” 

              They both relaxed with a sigh, then turned and shushed each other mutely. Tulio moved tight up next to Miguel so he could get a better look at him from under the grate omitting light above them. His heart beat faster as they were so exposed there and he began to stroke himself quickly.

              Miguel whispered into his ear, sending shivers through his body. 

              “Don’t go too fast Tulio.” He reached out with his tongue and licked the outer edge of the other man’s ear

              Tulio shuddered. They turned their heads to each other, their lips nearly touching and sighed wistfully. Blue eyes gazed into green. They wanted to kiss, but didn’t dare make themselves that unaware of what was above them. Instead they focused their attention on each others’ cocks as they pumped away.

              Tulio’s arousal burned through him and on into orgasm rapidly. Miguel threw caution to the wind and dropped his head in Tulio’s lap. He caught the other man’s seed in his mouth and swallowed every drop.

              Tulio thrust his hips forward with a gasp, running his fingers through Miguel’s golden hair.  When he lowered himself to his seat he was panting lightly. 

              Miguel kept stroking himself. Tulio sat back to watch, resting his head on his companion’s shoulder. When Miguel began to spurt Tulio couldn't help the urge to close his lips over the tip of his cock and take in everything he had to give too. 

             Please, for the love of God, don’t let anyone look down now.

              They leaned against each other. Tulio wrapped an arm around his partner and gave him a kiss on his forehead. Miguel pinched Tulio's chin and guided his lips to meet his own. They kissed for a moment until Tulio broke them apart saying, “we don’t dare...” He smiled, “once we start I won’t be able to stop.”.

             They both looked up at the brig grate in trepidation.

             Miguel pillowed his head on Tulio’s chest, nuzzling in and  wrapping his arms around his thin waist. Tulio cupped his hand over Miguel’s head.

             “Don’t fall asleep,” he told him.

             “I won’t...” yawned Miguel.

              After a few minutes, as Tulio could feel Miguel’s weight getting greater upon him, he tried to lift him off his body. The blond haired man was latched on. He was also fast asleep.

              “Miguel,” Tulio whispered, shaking him lightly.

               “M’mmm, hum...” came his partner’s groggy reply.

               “Time to go on your side of the straw amigo.”

               “Humm... No Tulio, not tonight. Let’s just have one night...”

                “Nooooo-” With gentle force Tulio pried the other man from himself.

               “Not tonight, not any night.” He looked Miguel in the eyes as he lay him down on the thin straw. “You know what will happen.”

                Tulio crawled over to his own clump of straw and settled down to sleep. He was very tired and began to drop off immediately. Until...

                “Tulio?”

                He didn’t have the energy nor will to be irritable with him. “What Miguel?”

                “Same time tomorrow partner?” Rolled his jovial and drowsy voice.

                 Tulio laughed. But then he thought about it. “We’ll see.” He replied with a smile

 


End file.
